


Playtime

by xXCuteMariaClaraXx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Devoted Reylo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dominant Rey, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kylo "Boobie man" Ren, Married Couple, Married Life, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Rough Sex, Smut, Varykino, breast kink, mentions of reylo baby in this one-shot ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCuteMariaClaraXx/pseuds/xXCuteMariaClaraXx
Summary: After a few missions, trainings, meetings and any other important occasions. Ben and Rey enjoy some time alone at their quiet home in Varykino.





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloRobyn2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Lucas Film's (and Disney's) Star Wars
> 
> This is my very first smut, so I apologize if my writing isn't very sexy. I tried, you know (^u^)" But I hope you will enjoy this one-shot!
> 
> ✿This is a REQUEST for ReyloRobyn2011 in a prompt exhange fic✿

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

* * *

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

 

“Lie down on the bed.”

It was playtime. Nothing excited Ben more than playtime with his beloved wife. Back before they were married, he would never anticipated her to be this passionate and needy despite when it came to sex, but she was and he loved it.

Their sex life was absolutely great, as long as they had the time and opportunity. Most of the time, they’d make time, even if only a quickie. But this time, they were home all alone. Their six year old daughter Padme was staying the night with the Naberries. Thank the force, his distant cousin had always welcome their little girl to spend the night with them. Luckily, neither of them had any work to do. No missions, no training, no meetings, none. The Varykino home was clean and they’d already had dinner. Now it was just the two of them.

And it was time to play.

Both of them are completely naked and beyond aroused as Ben laid his back on bed, eyes on his wife’s nude figure. Most of the time Ben always took control when they were in the bedroom – or whatever of that matter, and Rey gave it to him happily. But sometimes, he gave her the chance to take control over him… and he _really_ loved it.

She was so great at making him feel good.

His lips parted as he breathed, heart racing as he waited for whatever would come next. It didn’t matter to him, as long as he was having her, he was happy. Sex happened many different ways for them, and a lot of times it was spontaneous. Even most of their sparring sessions ending in some nice hot sex. Ben loved it when she was on top of him. Like when he was beating her ass, and she got mad, so she’d use his weakness of hers against him.

Whenever she came onto her, he melted like ice on a hot summer day.

Right now she had him hot, and she had yet to touch him. Just her eyes alone raking over his god-like naked body would have him shudder with pleasure, just as they did now. Then when she gave him the slightest command, that sexy voice of hers always husky when she was turned on.

Kriff, did she drive him wild.

He looked up to her, brown eyes half-lidded and full of longing. He was desperate to be touched. To be kissed. To be fucked senseless. He wanted all of her, and he didn’t like to wait. She knew this, and yet time after time she would drag things out, making him wait as long as possible until suddenly he was begging her.

That was when she liked it best.

“Sweetheart please… stop staring and touch me.”

Rey smiled innocently though with a trace of mischievous in them, knowing full well how she had his feelings turned on already. “Of course, my love…”

She crawled her way towards him when she traces her fingertips from his foot to his legs then finally…

He sucked in a sharp breath as she grabbed a hold of his member and moved closer to him. She pressed her forehead to his and gave him a slow and torturing kiss, tasting his lips and then biting his lower lip. He would easily get carried away, especially knowing how much she liked to pleasure him when she stroke his length up and down.

“Would you like me to kiss and suck one of your breasts, my love.”

Oh yes, he would love that. He hummed against their kissing as a reply. Knowing that his answer is yes before lowering herself to put her lips on one of his nipples, kissing it while still stroking his length a bit faster. Her lips covered his nipple, sucking it and then her tongue rolled around and around the nipple then let’s go with a pop before going onto his other nipple.

This he liked it.

His hands went to her hair, holding it tightly and groaning on how he loved this. He was far more impatient than she was when it came to having things his way. She went with him though, and then beyond, her hand working him with her. It never took long before he was ready to stop her to move onto the next thing.

“That’s enough.” He groaned, the sound of his voice sending a wave of chills across her warm body.

She didn’t stop, instead continuously pumping his cock harder while spreading kisses around his chest after sucking both of nipples. He cursed loudly, having no will to push her away from his throbbing cock. He’d been away on a mission for the past few days, so she knew well enough that he was eager to release. Much as she would have liked, she wouldn’t go quite that far. So, just before he could come, when that telltale gasp left his lips and his hold tightened on her hair, she pulled her hand away from his cock then her lips away from his chest spreaded with slightly red hickeys.

“Rey.” Her name escaped his lips with a breathless growl and she giggled, knowing he was both annoyed and satisfied enough to fuck her into the middle of next month.

She was dripping wet now and almost willing to beg him to get inside her, had it not been for her knowing he wouldn’t wait much longer anyway.

“I could really make you pay for that one.” Ben muttered as he grabbed her hand and toss her on the bed, her face planted on the pillow. He can hear her moaning in protest when he spoke in a seductive tone. “But I love it when you try me.”

Oh, and she really loved it too.

“Get on all fours, _now_.” He commanded dangerously. She shivered then does as she was told by putting her knees and hands on the bed. His voice was a warning, silent and deadly, but she knew he wasn’t going to hurt her, after all they made love and fucking hard for years they’ve been together.

Her hips were swaying slightly as she pressed her thighs together, his desire for her a raging inferno within him. He leaned himself down, pressing his body against her back then places his fingers on her chin and moves her face to look at him and captured her lips in a heated kiss, urgent and demanding. She could only moan into his mouth and struggle for air.

“Now bend over,” he said the instant his lips left hers, he stood behind her when his hand trail from the back of her neck, along her spine until he came to the join of her hips, pulling her roughly back so her ass was in the air, dropping her to her forearms. “You want it?”

“Yes.” She shuddered, and then gasped when his length pressed between her slick folds. “Ah, Ben!”

Slowly, he entered her, filling her completely. He was so hard, so thick, so good… all she could do was gasp and cling onto the sheets beneath her. Ben held her tight at her hips, fully sheathed and still within her. It was too much. Just right. Fuck, she never wanted his cock to leave her nor did he wanted to leave his wife’s tight cunt.

Each throb of his cock had her sex fluttering with arousal, her belly coiling with need for more. She was just about to scream, or cry, or plead when he finally started to move. Slowly he’d pull back and then he’d slam himself inside her ruthlessly.

It was nothing short of amazing.

She moaned his name louder and louder, then she was calling out to the force deities and letting out a string of curses that was so unlike her, and yet such a fucking turn-on for him. His speed increased with each thrust, he was too close, but not close enough. He needed to come, and he wanted his wife’s sweet pussy clenching around his cock and her screaming.

It was coming. She was coming. He moved slower then, but even more forcefully and her orgasm came on strong, her whole body convulsing along with her sweet, soaked pussy. She let out an incoherent wail as she collapsed on the bed, her arms unable to keep her up as wave after wave of pleasure erupted within her.

Her orgasm was more than enough to send him over the edge. He’d came right along with her, spilling his seed deep inside her with a throaty groan. She was trembling all over as he pulled out of her, a devilish smirk tugging at his lips.

He’d have to give her a minute, but he was definitely fucking his sweet wife again.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

* * *

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

**Author's Note:**

> Follow, Favorite and Comment will be a good payment for my writing ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


End file.
